Meeting The Doctor
by Lillyflower01
Summary: You just wanted to buy a new book. How did you end up running away from moving statues with this strange man who calls himself The Doctor? (I own nothing except my ideas)


**(Y/N) = Your Name**

The Doctor Imagine

You wander through the bookstore, sliding your hand over the books. It's not long before you finally find what you're looking for. The Maze Runner. Your best friend had been talking about it nonstop, so you decided to check it out.

You pull the book out of the shelf, looking at the cover for a moment before heading over to the cash register.

You quickly pay for the book and start on the way to your house. Along the way you end up opening the book, unable to wait to read it.

You're so lost in the fictional world, you don't notice someone rushing towards you. With a small cry, you collapse on the ground. You send the man a glare as you shove him off of you.

"Oh, so sorry," says the man.

He holds out a hand for you, which you begrudgingly take and pull yourself up.

"It's fine," you huff.

"I'm The Doctor, by the way," grins the man.

"The Doctor?" You frown.

The Doctor nods, "now you're supposed to tell me your name."

"(Y/N)," you state.

"Nice to meet you (Y/N)," smiled The Doctor.

He grabs your hand, shaking it so you thought your arm might fall off.

"Where were you going in such a hurry anyways?" You ask.

The Doctor suddenly seems to remember whatever it was he was doing before.

"Oh!" He exclaims, "I was-"

He spins around, coming face to face with a stone angel.

"That-that wasn't there before," you state.

"Yes, of course not," says The Doctor, not taking his eyes off the statue.

"What do you mean?" You frown, "Doctor, can you explain this?!"

"It's a weeping angel." The Doctor hurriedly explains, "it moves when you're not looking. It can send you back in time."

"It moves? Sends you back in time? What?!" You cry.

"There was another one though..." The Doctor trails off.

He glances around before remember the first weeping angel and continuing to stare.

Now that you look, it does seem like it has moved a bit.

"(Y/N)." Says The Doctor, "Can you see another weeping angel?"

You whip your head around, searching for another statue.

"Yes," you say.

"(Y/N), don't take your eyes off it," says The Doctor.

"Alright," you say, slowly.

You stare in the direction of the statue.

"Doctor, it's still coming closer!" You exclaim.

"Are you blinking?!" Cries The Doctor.

"Well, yeah." You say, "I can't _not_ blink."

"Well you're going to have to," states The Doctor.

"Wait! What?! No blinking?!" You exclaim, spinning around to face him.

You grab his shoulder, forcing him to face you.

"Okay. What kind of insane joke is this?!" You demand.

"(Y/N)!" Cries The Doctor.

You turn on your heel, gasping at the closeness of you and the angel.

"Don't take your eyes off it!" Demands The Doctor, turning back to his statue.

"Okay!" You snap.

"(Y/N)! I have an idea!" Cries The Doctor, after a moment.

"What?" You ask, your eyes burning.

"Duck!" He cries.

"What?!" You yell.

"Duck!" He repeats, shoving you to the ground.

"But you said not to take your eyes off it!" You exclaim.

"But now they're looking each other in the eye," The Doctor beams.

The sigh and push yourself up from the ground. Only for The Doctor to grab your arm and run off.

"Doctor!" You cry, desperately trying to catch up with him.

"Come on (Y/N)!" He cries.

"Doctor! Slow down!" You shout.

But he doesn't slow down, not until you near a deep blue police box.

"What's this?" You frown, "A police box? Are you a policeman? Are you arresting me?!"

"No, no!" Beams The Doctor, "come on!"

"Are you kidnapping me?!" You exclaim.

But that thought dies out of your head the moment you enter the blue box. In fact, you have a hard time forming any type of thought.

You rush outside, staring at the door. You run back inside, looking around at the enormous rooms. You hurry outside again, running around the box. It seems to be a normal size. But when you head back inside, there's no mistaking it, this place is huge. You run to one end of the room to another, just to make sure you're eyes aren't playing tricks on you.

"How's this possible?" You whisper.

"TimeLord technology!" Beams The Doctor.

"This is amazing!" You exclaim.

The Doctor beams, "it gets better!"

You raise an eyebrow as The Doctor starts rushing about the controls.

"How do you feel about the Middle Ages?"

 **Please review! No flames, thank you.**


End file.
